The modern office environment has ever increasing demands with respect to not only the availability of effective work space, particularly in association with a worksurface, but also the efficient utilization of available space around a worksurface. The demands and space requirements for computers and telecommunication equipment, as well as the demands for various office tools or accessories which are typically supported on top of a worksurface, generally results in excessive clutter on the worksurface and typically results in only minimal available work space. In an effort to increase the available work space, attempts have been made to position many of the accessories or tools on adjacent supporting elements, such as by mounting the accessories on an adjacent wall, although not only does this complicate the overall wall structure, but this alternative is not available in those situations where the worksurface is not disposed adjacent a wall. As a further alternative, some worksurfaces or table tops are provided with upright structures secured along the rear edge of the worksurface and projecting upwardly so as to provide additional storage compartments and the like, although even this alternative greatly increases the overall complexity of the worksurface arrangement and in particular significantly interferes with openness and visibility around the worksurface, thereby severely interfering with either aesthetics or team working functions. Constructions of this latter type also typically have little flexibility or adjustability.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved office accessory which can be used in conjunction with a worksurface while providing significant flexibility with respect to its use as well as its location, which can be readily positionally adjusted or disassembled when usage is not desired, and which can be associated with a worksurface in a raised position or relationship so as to not interfere with the available space on the worksurface while at the same time providing minimal obstruction with respect to visibility and openness.